scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Panther
' Panther' is a spin-off from Scratch. It offers greater manipulation, such as blocks that create, move, show, and hide lists and variables, has the ability to clone and delete sprites, and offers external file manipulation. History Panther was devised after a group of programmers got together in an attempt to make up for some of the features they felt Scratch lacked. It is understandable why Scratch would not have many of Panther's features as it is designed to be easily grasped and too many features would make it harder to get the hang of it. Panther is therefore designed for people who have already used Scratch, rather than as a starting point for programmers. Panther is still in testing, but is expected to be released for public use mid-April. The website is http://pantherprogramming.weebly.com Staff The following people are working on panther: *'nXIII' - Head programmer *'Markyparky56' - Programming/research *'MathWizz - '''Java applet programmer *'Septimusheap''' - Programmer/founder *'Sparks' - Site master/advertising/programming advisor. *'Sperry' - Programmer/advisor. New features Please note: a new block type has been created that can drop into a colour square in another block. The block edge ! will be used here to refer to the new block type. The following features will be available in Panther 1.0http://pantherprogramming.weebly.com/panther-features.html: Motion *draggable Makes the sprite draggable online/in full-screen *undraggable Makes the sprite undraggable online/in full-screen * Reports if the sprite is draggable (true) or not (false). Control Blocks *''"'when sprite1 created" hat This new hat is triggered in a clone sprite when it is created. *clone'' Clones the sprite, including costumes, scripts and local variables. *''delete Deletes any cloned sprite. Does not delete a sprite that is not cloned to avoid accidental deletion. *"when key [ ] pressed" Hat has added keys. (see sensing) Looks Blocks *costume ( ) with|dropdown| Replaces the specified costume with a new one. camera stage paint import *costume|dropdown| Adds a new costume (same as above block) *do while camera open (loop block) Opens the webcam connection at the beginning of the mouth and closes it when the loop is done. * Boolean reporter stating the camera connection state *(color effect) Reporter block that will show the value of any chosen graphic effect. Drop down selection included. **|saturate | **|pointilise| These two obselete graphic effects have been ressurected. * Boolean reporter that shows if a sprite is showing or hidden. *new costume Opens the paint editor and gives the finished drawing to the sprite as a costume. useful for importing images. *stretch by( )/Vstretch by( ) changes the horizontal and vertical size of a sprite respectively. *stretch to( )/Vstretch to( ) sets the horizontal and vertical size of a sprite respectively. *(stretch)/(Vstretch) Report the current values of Stretch and Vstretch respectively. ____________________________________________________________________ stage only: *pan by( ) Pans the stage along the X axis. *pan to( ) Sets the stage to a set position. *Vpan by( ) Pans the stage along the Y axis. *Vpan to( ) Sets the stage to a set position. Sensing Blocks *sprite name to [ ] Allows the sprite's name to be changed in the script. *(sprite name) Reports the sprite's name *Boolean reporter stating if a sprite is a clone or not. * Now has the keys control, shift, alt, backspace, escape, f1, f3, f4,f5,f6,f7,f8,f9,f10,f11,f12 keys added. *(key pressed) Reports the currently pressed key. *[ in dialogue] Acts like the Ask block, but opens it in a dialogue box on the screen. *dialogue[info with text[ ]] Shows a dialogue box with a heading and message of your choice. *(date/time↓) Reports the date or time from the computer clock. drop down menu provides selection. **|time | **|hour | **|minute | **|second | **|date | **|day of month| **|day of year | **|weekday | **|weekday-# | **|month | **month-# | **|year | *¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Operators Blocks *(( )^( )) Reports number in box 1 to the power of number in box 2 * Reports true * reports false *<string as a boolean> turns a string into "true" unless the string is "false" *(if < > then [ ] else [ ]) Reports the string in box 1 if the boolean is true, and the string in box 2 if the boolean is false. *< > then < > else < >> Reports the truth of the then boolean if the first boolean is true, else reports the truth of the else boolean. *(letters (1)-(5) of string) Is an advanced version of the (letter ( ) of [ ]) block. *(pi) (drop down block) Reports the value Pi to 15 significant figures. drops down to blocks below: **(e) Reports the value of e to 15 significant figures. **(newline) Is a special "character" that causes a new line to start in a speech bubble, list, .txt document or dialogue box. **(tab) Inserts a "tab" character *(index of o starting at (6) in world) reports the position of the letter (s) in a selected string, staring from the set position. Pen *color! This block reports the current pen colour, as a colour and can drop into a colour square. Variables Blocks Variables *[movevariable to x:( ) y:( )] Sets the selected variable to the new grid coordinate. *[a variable] Creates a new variable. *[a variable with value[ ]] Creates a new variable with a value. *(variable) Reports the value of the variable selected from the drop down menu. Also has the option to insert a string for variables that may be created later. *layout of[a variable toslider] Changes the watcher type between slider, normal and large. Lists *list [a list] Creates a new list. *list [a lsit] Deletes a list. *list[a list] Shows the list selected from the drop-down menu. *list[a list] Hides the list selected from the drop-down menu. *a block (button) lets people with knowledge of Squeak program their own block into Panther, it will export and run anywhere it is sent. (warning message before it runs) Files Blocks (new category) *(contents of file [ ]) Reports the contents of the specified file. It can read any .txt file. A path must be given, unless it is in the Panther folder, which is the default path. *(line( )of file[ ]) Reports the contents of the specified line in the specified file. *(number of lines in file [ ]} Reports the number of lines the specified file contains. *(contents of file at URL[ ]) Reports the content of the specified web page. *(line( )of file at URL[ ]) Reports the Contents of the specified line if the specified URL address. *(number of lines in file at URL[ ]) Reports the number of lines the specified web page contains. *[ to file [ ]) Will write the inserted string to the end of the specified file. (does not write to online pages for obvious reasons) *file [ ) Clears the entire file. *mesh Opens the mesh port and begins a mesh hosting session. *mesh [ ] joins a mesh at the inserted IP address. * states whether the project is hosting mesh or not. *mesh Closes the mesh connection if there is one. This works for both the host and the client. *(mesh IP address) Reports your IP address. Colors (new catagory) '''Please Note: Colors are now sometimes treated as variables. They can drop into the colour section of a block. Colour inserters are depicted as the symbol ◙ here (and are referred to in squeak as %c or %C).' *{make a color} Button like "make a variable" but this makes a new colour "variable". *{delete a color} Button like "delete a variable" but the deletes a colour "variable" *[!color!] Reports the colour of the selected colour varible (or Cv for short) from a list of existing Cv's *[setcolorto◙] Sets the Cv to the chosen colour. *color[a color] Makes a new Cv *color[a color] Deletes an existing Cv *r:( )g:( )b:( )! reports the colour that the red, green and blue values make. *(◙ red) Reports the amount of red in that colour (as a number.) *(◙ green) Reports the amount of green in that colour (as a number.) < all three of these are accurate to 15 decimal places. *(◙ blue) Reports the amount of blue in that colour (as a number.) *h:( )s:( )b:( )! reports the color of that hue, saturation and brightness. *(◙ hue) Reports the hue of that colour.(as a number.) *(◙ saturation) Reports the saturation of that colour.(as a number.) External Links *Main Panther website *Panther development forum thread Category:Scratch Modifications